


【K柯】向日葵

by rairai_hana



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rairai_hana/pseuds/rairai_hana
Summary: M19延伸；私設偵探些微受傷注意；依舊是糖！520快樂！本篇另名為〈520〉，是期望能說出愛意的一個小段子。Inspiration→向日葵三大花語（只採用其中兩個，文末有註記）。





	【K柯】向日葵

**Author's Note:**

> M19延伸；私設偵探些微受傷注意；依舊是糖！  
520快樂！本篇另名為〈520〉，是期望能說出愛意的一個小段子。  
Inspiration→向日葵三大花語（只採用其中兩個，文末有註記）。

漆成純白的房間在深夜之中更顯得幽暗，半掩的窗簾拒絕了銀白月光的拜訪。同為雪白的床舖上頭躺著身著石青色病服的正熟睡的男孩。

窗擺紛飛，玻璃窗被無聲地滑開，逆著月色的身影在昏暝的牆上拉出一條細長的剪影，從容地落在地面，一襲白色裝扮迅速融入白色的病房內。

怪盜將一束花擱置在床邊桌沿，從收納櫃裡翻出男孩的手機並拿出自己的手機輸入些什麼，畢後又將之放回櫃裡收好。

全程安靜無聲，只有他又將桌沿上的那束花抱起時，發出的塑料摩擦的細微聲響。他坐在病床邊的椅上，一眨不眨地凝視著眼前正睡得安穩的宿敵。

下午發生的諸多事件導致男孩此刻正躺在這裡，兩人的較勁、美術館的坍塌事故、兩人與男孩的青梅竹馬的逃脫事故、眾人的打撈救援……一件件皆仍歷歷在目。

怪盜後悔當時沒有態度強硬的一併帶著男孩逃脫，男孩倔強的模樣以及全盤信任他的懇求眼神讓他不忍拒絕對方的請托。

那笑容既堅強卻又悲傷，以及——男孩對青梅竹馬的執著，或許就是當下感受到這份執著，讓他狠下心接受了請託而與男孩分開。

而當他同眾人一般在池畔邊焦急等待時，看到男孩渾身挫傷、浮出水面的那一刻，他懸下的心幾近被千刀萬剮，責備自己怎麼不撇開一切跳入池中拯救對方，平時的撲克臉完全消失無蹤，取而代之的是擰眉咬牙的自責神色。

被怪盜注視著的男孩忽地動了動手臂，被方纔細碎的塑料摩擦聲擾醒，他迷糊地抬起裹著綳帶的纖細手臂揉著雙眸，睜眼分辨床沿邊的人是誰。

他呼吸一滯，湛藍眼眸中染上訝異的色彩，「基德？你怎麼在這裡！？」

被點名的怪盜佔著逆光的優勢在對方看不清的情況下重拾起撲克臉，伸手輕抬起魔術帽示意，「來給名偵探探病呀。」

月色掩蓋不了的輕柔笑意伴隨著怪盜彬彬有禮的話語消散在空中，他在偵探詫異的眼神下將枕在腿上的那束花遞給了對方。

「哈啊？」柯南皺起眉頭，抱著幾乎快與他同高的向日葵，向著怪盜抱怨道，「向日葵可不是探病用的花吧？」

的確不是，怪盜在心裡想著。他依舊維持著笑容，注視著對方的眼底有著不明顯的悲戚色彩。他喜歡偵探，他知道就他們倆的立場而言，這是註定未果的戀情。當他看見棲宿在男孩體內的工藤新一對青梅竹馬的執著時，他幾乎要放棄這破碎得不能再破碎的戀情。

但他決定將這未果的戀情以他獨特的、能與怪盜這稱號相襯的方式向偵探表達，就算被無視也好，被討厭也罷，是時候該做個了結，然後放下。

「名偵探知道向日葵還有另外一個花語嗎？」

答非所問，甚至還拋了個問題回去，怪盜聽到自己的聲音有些顫抖，莞起的笑容非常的悲傷，卻被單片鏡的反光以及月色的掩蓋之下而沒被柯南看清。

「你沒大礙真是太好了，名偵探。」

他害怕，害怕此時此刻偵探就能推理出他方才話中的意思，害怕面對偵探的目光，於是不待對方回答便又奪走發言權，留下一句真誠的、宛若劫後餘生的話語，逃也似的起身離開病房。

病床上的柯南來不及留住對方問個清楚，對方便一聲不響地迅速離開，他愣愣地盯著被怪盜闔上的門板，摸不清對方此行的目的。

視線轉回懷中的向日葵，在微弱的月光下招搖著鮮艷的黃，淡淡的花香飄進他鼻中。對方適才的話語再度在耳畔邊響起，他從收納櫃中翻出手機開始點點按按搜尋資料。

驀地那雙總能看透一切真相的雙瞳迅速縮起，偵探怔怔地看著緊握在手中的手機，嘴裡喃喃著一些聽不清的話語。除了「我的眼中只有你」以外的另一個花語，原來那傢伙也是這樣的嗎？

就在他陷入不可明喻的思緒之中時，手機震動著收到了一則訊息。無題的訊息上，寄件者毫不避諱的寫著怪盜基德，訊息內容只有一張沒有任何文字搭配的照片，照片是一張夜景照，零星路燈的昏黃燈光點綴著寂靜的市區街道，從照片的角度看來是從頂樓拍攝的。

柯南跳下來湊到窗邊往外一探，「是這裡！在頂樓！」

他奔出病房，躡手躡腳地借著身高優勢溜過仍燈火通明的醫護站，咚咚地踩著階梯不斷往上跑，逞著負傷的身體、氣喘吁吁的終於爬到了頂樓。

「基德——」伴隨鐵門被開啟的吱呀聲響，柯南聲嘶力竭的吶喊追隨著夏夜薰風傳進佇立在頂樓邊的白衣怪盜耳中。

怪盜渾身一震，旋過身不可置信地看著不遠處的小小身影，臉上是再也維持不住的撲克臉，喃喃地話音之中除了訝異更多的是顫抖，「名偵探…？」

本已做好被偵探徹底討厭，然後無視那則訊息的打算，萬萬沒想到對方竟推理出他的所在地並趕過來尋找他，這大概是他第一次無法掌握現場狀況。

心心念念的偵探朝著他的方向往前邁進，卻忽地磕碰到不平的磁磚而重心不穩往前傾倒，怪盜出於本能迅速靠過去，手一攬便接住對方。

他抱著小小的對方，為了讓對方能站好而單膝跪地，偵探也抱著他，小小的熱熱的手輕柔地順著他的背。

「說出來吧。」

他聽見偵探在他耳畔吐出的話語，非常的溫柔、非常的輕盈，既象是夢囈，又象是精靈窸窣的笑語。

此時此刻，怪盜明瞭了一切。他的眸中沾染上一層氤氳水氣，鼻尖酸酸的，渾身不受控制地微微顫慄著，收緊抱住對方的力道，把懷中的人兒更往自己壓近。

這不是夢吧，他想。原以為不會開花的種子，沒想到在細心的栽培下，開出了一朵嬌艷欲滴的粉嫩花兒。意外的結果來的令人措手不及。

他們在月下相遇，然後在月下相戀。

「我愛你。」

「嗯，我也愛你。」

——fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 向日葵花語：①熱情、②我的眼中只有你、③無法說出口的愛。  
本篇使用了②與③。  
差點就寫成刀子了，嚇死我了 (x  
大家520快樂！  
——2018.05.20筆


End file.
